Another Round of Interrogation
How long had passerd since the two were captured? the concept of time, and specifically of how many hours and days passed, grew hazy when one did not have a clock and the only light let in, as in their new cell, was artifical. The door to this room was pushed in, a simple click that preceded that motion showing all that signals that it was unlocked and that company was imminent. Rainier enters, the man wearing a drab outfit, grey shirt and dark trousers, no markings or anything else to suggest that this is an uniform. "Food.", which has been lacking as very steadily their rations had been reduced until very little of either food or water came. Trudging in behind Rainier is a much younger-looking man clad mostly in black. Though his bearing carries a subtle militaristic note, his expression and posture indicate that he's not particularly happy and doesn't seem to enjoy being here. "Tell me, why am I here again?" Jonas complains from over the other man's shoulder. "Don't you usually have, you know, regularly-commissioned guards for this sort of thing?" "Here I was worrying that you had forgotten about us, Rainier," Tokoga says from the corner of their holding cell. "And who's your friend? I don't meet many plaintive Imperials," The last part is said while peering at the unfamiliar face. "Cadet, may I presume that you have gone through the Academy before being given this assignment?", the question asked nicely enough even as Rainier tosses the container of whatever it was that he brought towards the Mon Calamari. "You will excuse that we are not able to bring food that fits your species' particular dietary requirements. We cannot stay for long in your company, so we'll have to go ahead and accelerate things." Jonas raises an eyebrow at Rainier's question, but still appears otherwise disinterested. "Tch. Of course. Went through basic training and everything," he replies. "What I'm asking is why I had to get pulled from my squadron when there's TONS of Stormtroopers and officers you coulda grabbed instead." 'Accelerate things'. Wonderful. Picking up the container, the Mon Calamari proceeds to chew on its contents with noticeable distaste. They could have *gotten* real food if they were anywhere near civilization, he gets the impression that this is just another of Rainier's ways of unnerving him. Still, at least there was entertainment. "Because this is what your assignment is. Are you saying that you will not serve as you are asked, that your loyalty is conditional on something, Cadet?", Rainier tilting his head so that his gaze can settle on the youngling beside him before finally looking back to Tokoga moments later. "Young soldiers, you understand of course, Senator." The man reaches for something at his belt, the object, upon closer inspection, a baton that perhaps might have been hidden from viuew given that it was of the same colour as his pants. Just then, one of the afore-mentionned stormtrooper enters, carrying a chair which he brings over to the middle of the cell. "I'm certain you understand what comes next. Please have a seat." Jonas grumbles under his breath before straightening his posture and replying in an over-the-top military fashion. "No, SIR! I was simply implying that I'm a fighter pilot and would not function to the same capacity as a more specially trained officer, SIR! But I will dutifully perform any assignment as directed, SIR!" His spiel done, the pilot moves over to stand by the door, his expression returning to one of mild irritation and boredom - at least when his superior isn't looking - his hand idly resting on his holstered blaster. "That's what happens when you promise them fame and glorious combat, then have them accompany you on Operation Beat Up The Old Guy." After an audible sigh, Tokoga sits down. He doesn't have much of a choice in the matter. But that doesn't mean he'll stay quiet. "Do you plan this out in advance, by the way, like on a schedule? 14:00 - Beatings, 16:00 - Water torture? Or do you just sort of wing it?" "Pay attention, cadet, you might learn something of use to you later. For example, notice that the prisoner is growing more flippant the worst his situation grows. They tend in general to mouth off to try and keep some degree of control but as their plight sinks in on them, they will grow quieter." Rainier's words spoken as he walks over towards the Mon Calamari prisoner, although he doesn't actually stop before him, instead walking around him till he is behind the seated politician. The cadet, bored as he is, resorts to drawing his blaster, idly toying around with the settings and only seemingly half-listening to the Lieutenant's words. "I dunno, Sir," he comments offhandedly. "Some people just like being mouthy. Or maybe they're crazy. Or maybe they don't like you. Or maybe you killed his father or something like that." "Just curious." The Mon Calamari explains, his eyes following the Lieutenant as he walks around his chair. "Any questions this time, Lieutenant?" "Question comes later.", what does come now, apparently, is the sudden downward swing of the baton that Rainier carries, the weapon aimed at Tokoga's right hand. There is only one strike for now, but with how sharp he came, one would hope that he stops there. "I always found that high-tech punishment instruments lacked something, for an interrogator to really appreciate what works, he must resort to more direct and involved methods.", his free hand is run through his hair, setting back into place what locks of his grey hair fell over his face. Jonas simply leans against the wall, blaster in hand, and elects to simply watch, though he seems hardly impressed. "Seems kind of tedious and unnecessary if you ask me, Sir, but whatever floats your boat." Again, he resumes fiddling around with his blaster, dismantling the more peripheral accessories and quietly putting them back together again. Tokoga winces and squints his eyes tightly shut as the blow lands across his wrist. Painfully clenching and un-clenching his wrist, he looks back at Rainier, regarding him with an angry gaze. "You aren't going to get away with this forever, Rainer," he says. Tokoga winces and squints his eyes tightly shut as the blow lands across his wrist. Painfully clenching and un-clenching his wrist, he looks back at Rainier, regarding him with an angry gaze. "You aren't going to get away with this forever, Rainer," he says. Again the baton swings downwards, the strike perhaps doubt drawn by Tokoga's words, "Some prisoners will simply not stop with their witticisms, even if it ends up costing them their necks.", And while he was speaking to Jonas, his gaze remained fixed on the Senator. "And remember that the executioner's axe hovers perillously close to yours. Although not before we get what we want from you." Jonas continues to observe from his station by the door, casually spinning his blaster pistol about in his hand. "Why not just shoot him and get the information from someone else it'd be easier to extract the information from?" he suggests, though again there is a note of complaint in his voice. He continues fidgeting around, obviously uncomfortable. "Saves time, resources, and everyone's happy and I can get back to my squadron and get in on some -real- action." <'SKILL'> Tokoga rolls a 24 for his WILLPOWER skill. An Excellent roll! Tokoga yelps sharply at the pain of the second strike landing. He quickly proceeds to put pressure on the injured arm, breathing in long, pained gasps. As his breathing returns to normal, the Mon Calamari stays leaned over his arm and the side of the chair he's seated in. "Your man's ... got the right idea, Rainier," he sneers up at him, straining against the pain "Unfortunately for you ... the information ... dies with me." "And who else would that be, his company has proven herself incapable of getting it to us and she certainly doesn't know it.", Rainier replies before turning back to look down at the Senator, "That shows only just how little appreciation you have at what pain does to a man.", and whereas the past strikes were single ones, he hits the Senator's arms, alternating now, several times before finally he stops to breathe in. "And who else would that be, his company has proven herself incapable of getting it to us and she certainly doesn't know it. Have you ever participating in training situations where you pretended to be a prisoner, Cadet?", Rainier replies before turning back to look down at the Senator, "That shows only just how little appreciation you have at what pain does to a man.", and whereas the past strikes were single ones, he hits the Senator's arms, alternating now, several times before finally he stops to breathe in. The pilot doesn't answer at first, simply rolling his eyes and opening and closing his hand as Rainier speaks as if pantomiming a flapping mouth, though he ceases it whenever Rainier glances his way. "I dunno, Sir. It just seems like it'd be easier to just kill em both and just abduct someone else since it was -obviously- in your power and big budget to snatch up these two." He leans off to the side slightly, frowning skeptically at the Mon Calamari. Despite gritting whatever passes in Mon Calamari anatomy for teeth and steeling himself against them, the next series of blows still manage to drive similar--though much louder--yelps from his as before. Just like before, though, he recovers and raises himself back up into his seat. "You...have...no...idea," Tokoga says gravely to Rainier. "You two are like a sitcom ... holopardy ... compared to the real thing..." with that, the Senator quiets himself out of necessity, coughing a few times and gasping to regain his breath again.